The Pros and Cons of Growth
by GrimGrave
Summary: Growing in the right places can sometimes prove to be your undoing. Especially if your class-president is known for her strong likeness to the female body - a crackish oneshot(perhaps) featuring Nene x Ushio. Rated M for adult references and breast groping.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

**The Pros and Cons of Growth**

The class 1-6 had never been easily appalled since their first days – when a certain classmate of theirs always were up with something, be it to have a crudely designed robot take her place in roll call or the class-president were off harassing male and female students alike for her own pleasure disguised as acts suitable for her role as the class-president. Or even the quiet girl in the back who looked like she was auditioning for the next role as the traditional Japanese ghost in a horror movie, whom many had come to accept that she was there, and she would unintentionally scare off anyone near her – those days had quickly passed. Yet, a few months further into the year, there had been one drastic change that had shocked at least one circle of friends within the class.

A change that had mixed reactions.

It was the day after the end of Spring Break.

Everyone had entered the classroom, waiting for the teacher to get back after having left to quickly copy some papers (no doubt those being boring notes that you had to read over) giving the students time to mingle and catch up with events regarding their friends, and Torako Kageyama had been the first to gather her friend around, merry and eager to hear how everyone was doing – with her so far was Suzume Saotome, Ayumi Nonomura and Tatsuki Iizuka, while Touma Kazamatsuri had evaded her yet again, preferring to be alone.

Regardless, her spirits wouldn't be let down – with a bright grin, Torako slapped Tatsuki and Ayumi on their backs, prompting the conversation. "It's been a while since we last saw each other now! How are you?!"

The dark-haired girl winced at the sudden impact, prompting her to shoot her friend a warning glare which worked wonders. Quickly dismissing it however, she forced herself to calm down but the unappreciated glare remained in her eyes. "I've been well, thank you. Ayumi and I went to the beach a few times."

"Eh?!" Torako exclaimed breathlessly. "You two went to the beach… without me?! That's cold of you Tat-chan!"

"It didn't occur to me that you wished to go the beach." Tatsuki nonchalantly replied. "Maybe next time then."

"You're cruel, Tat-chan…"

"T-To Iizuka-san's defence…" Ayumi said. "She called me at a last-minute notice as she and her family was about ready to depart the next day…"

Torako pouted. "But I wanted to go to the beach too!"

"Do you have to be this loud on the first day, Torako?" A familiar voice suddenly said. Perking up, the group quickly turned around to see their friend and classmate Ushio Makunouchi – their tomboyish friend who still wore her buttoned up jacket, tank-top and accessories that wasn't exactly approved for the high school but little did she care.

It was without a doubt Torako who beamed up first and the most. With an exclaimed "Ushio!" she hurried over the few steps between them and hugged her reluctant friend. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"No! Don't hug me-!"

"Huh?" Torako hugged her friend tighter. Something as off; in their earlier encounters (whenever she actually managed to hug Ushio) Torako had no problems with reaching fully around her friend's back with her arms. Yet now it was definitely different – she had to but some effort into it because something was keeping her a bit further away than she was used to.

Ushio on the other hand wore a look that was a cross between panic and animosity, as evidenced by her dark red shade she now sported along with the widened eyes. The more Torako squeezed her with the hug, the more reluctant Ushio grew, starting to flail her arms in order to break free from the hold which quickly prompted their friends' attention.

"D-Don't hug me! Get off me!"

"U-Ushio…" Torako stuttered, disbelieving what she felt pressing back against her. She hugged Ushio closer, just to be certain.

"I said get off me right now-"

"_You've grown bigger breasts Ushio!"_

Their friends, and especially their classmates all focused their attention on the two. There was no sound to be heard except the quiet whispers and mutterings between the classmates as they all now tried to get a glance or two at the remark; the sudden growth in Ushio Makunouchi's breasts. Naturally, this didn't go unnoticed as Ushio spun around, flashing her grim visage.

"And what the hell are you all staring at?! Get lost!"

As the classmates quickly returned to their own businesses Ushio spun back around, punching Torako in the head in one fluent motion. "And you! Why on earth did you yell that out loud?! I'm ashamed of this as it is!"

"Ashamed?! But… you've _grown_! Every girl wants to grow larger in that area! Ask Suzu!" Torako pointed sharply back at her brunette friend, who simply stared in awe at Ushio's now sporting chest that was easily rivalling Ayumi's. Even the shy blonde was staring at them in mild disbelief, but the attention Ushio was now garnering was easily noticed as irritation.

"Well, yeah! I know that! Hell, I worked my best every single day, giving them special massage-methods I found on the internet, drank Kami knows how much milk… But it wasn't until afterwards that I realized what curse this actually is!"

"Oh no!" Ayumi suddenly said, worry and anxiety clear in her trembling voice. "I-Is your b-back hurting…?"

Ushio glared at her. "What?! No that's not it! Thanks to this damn growth-spurt, you-know-who is going to hound me day and night!"

The group shuddered, but Tatsuki quickly voiced her opinion. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit Makunouchi-san? I mean it's not like she's after Ayumi-chan despite her… uhm, assets. You're probably over-thinking this-"

"She has bothered me enough times even when I was flat! If she finds out about this, she won't leave me alone at all! So I ask of you, no, I DEMAND that you don't ever tell her about this!"

"Uhm, Ushio…" Torako said. "She our class-president. How do you plan on hiding them from her?"

"Black clothing is said to hide curves and forms! As long as I don't let her come too close, she won't find out!"

"Who won't find out what?" The group turned their heads to behind Ushio, finding out that it was none other than Nene that had arrived and overheard the last part of the conversation. Her hair had only grown a little longer over the break, but her flamboyant accessories were still there, going against the dress-code ironically.

"N-None of your business." Ushio said calmly, albeit forcefully; she had grown a cold sweat at the sight of the femme-fatale, it was clear that just being near the class-president right now was nerve-wrecking for her.

The redhead simply eyed the group with a mild pout. "Oh, so no greetings for me despite being separated for so long? Aren't you the cold ones…"

"W-welcome back Andou-san!" Ayumi quickly said. "H-How have you been?"

Nene grinned. "That's more like it. I've been very well, thank you! My family and I went to the beach and then we had a pleasant little get-away in a cabin in the mountains. You are all welcome for an overnight visit there anytime you like…"

"As if!" It was only Torako, Tatsuki and Ushio that voiced their objections, but it was obvious that Ayumi and Suzume felt the same – they all knew their class-president too well. And as usual, she wouldn't let it bring her spirits down so she grinned like she always did and tried to turn the tables.

The thing with their class-president – Nene Andou – was that she had an unusual gift that was disturbingly matching her personality. Regardless of the situation, she could find anything and make it sexual in nature, either to start another conversation where she could show off her odd brilliance, or to try and woo the student in question which more often than not didn't work. And since she wasn't easy to let down, she always came bouncing back with her sexual remarks and sometimes innuendos, which was a nightmare for anyone that was forced to engage in a conversation with her.

That grin was a give-away for what she would attempt next. "Oh, I know – it's always hard to be honest when you're cornered like this, surrounded by your friends. But don't worry, you can all tell me in private later… Amongst other things."

Tatsuki and Torako both reeled back at the suggestion, knowing full well what Nene had meant. Unfortunately, Ushio had a short fuse when it came to Nene, blinding her about everything else as she walked up to the redhead, pulling her by the collar in her anger.

"You just don't give up do you?! Listen here you pervert, we are NOT interested in your so called- Are you even listening?!"

Nene remained motionless. Having cast her eyes downward, Ushio angrily followed her eye-trail until she found out just what Nene was staring at. Blackness may better hide curves and forms, but it didn't stop the slight jiggling motion that occurred whenever Ushio moved even just a little.

And right now she was increasingly shaking. The dread she had hoped to avoid had now been fulfilled before the class had even started.

"…Oh no…. no…"

"Makunouchi-kun… You… You have…"

"N-No!" Ushio cried out. Her face was now twisted in panic as she let go of Nene's collar, stepping backwards only for Nene to following her. "No! I d-don't have-"

"You've grown an Ayumi-Chest!"

"What?! I m-mean NO! NO!"

The redhead grinned mischievously. "Did you try to hide those womanly assets worthy of the heavenly maiden above? That's not nice Makunouchi-kun… I'll need to have a serious word with you later…" She towered over Ushio, looking down at the girl with her adulterous mirth as the dirty-blonde haired girl stared back in the sheer horror; she was trapped. Nene had caught whiff of the trail, and she would hunt her down like a blood-hound bent on only one single thing; to embrace the newly growth abundance of heavenly fruits that was Ushio's breasts.

For the rest of the class, Ushio prayed to whatever gods that would hear her, to save her from the nymphet devil that was Nene Andou.

**::::::::::**

Her heart was pounding heavily against her ribs, it felt like it threatened to burst out of the ribcage at any second. Her blood was chiming in her ears as it coursed through her face, re-colouring it with its healthy shades of scarlet. Her breaths were shallow, but rapid.

Four hours had Ushio endured the scorching looks Nene had sent her – or rather, her bosom. She knew that Nene had her eyes fixed on her, and that meant she wouldn't give up anytime soon in her crusade of perversions. Nene was after her, and wouldn't rest until she had what she wanted.

Ushio wiped the sweat from her brow as she peeked from around the corner. It was currently lunch, and most students had already vanished to the hall or gone to the various rooftops with bought lunches or lunchboxes, which meant that the school was more or less devoid of people. It was now a lot easier for Ushio to keep her eyes open for her pursuer as well hearing any suspicious sounds around her.

So far, she had managed to avoid Nene. 21 minutes to be precise. And preferably much longer till she got home where she had in mind to stay for at least a month.

The coast looked clear. In the distance was just a random student or two from separate classes. She made her move towards the bathroom, due to nature's call, and thankfully it didn't look like Nene would ambush her on the way.

_´Tch! What's so great about having a big chest anyway?´_ Ushio cast her eyes down at her jiggling chest. _´I should've known it would provoke unwanted attention! Now I'm being hunted by that pervert until God knows how long! Perhaps I should consider a restraining order…´_

She walked into the girls' bathroom and went instantly to the sink. The cold water felt like a gift from the gods as she splashed the liquid on her warm face, washing away the sweat and fatigue. The cool droplets cascaded to her chin, slowly dripping into the white sink as Ushio simply stared at her reflection.

Her face was still slightly red, but her heartbeat had calmed down significally. The blood didn't pound in her ears anymore and her breathing was steady.

She glanced down at her reflection's breasts, grabbing them roughly. "Honestly, what do people see in big chests like these…?"

She gave her breasts a light squeeze through the tank-top. The sensation that responded to the action was still so unfamiliar to her, but she could say that she hated it – not at all. The fact alone that she now actually had a chest and didn't remain flat was a joyous moment despite the cons. And the feeling of hands caressing them, gently yet roughly, wasn't an unwelcomed sensation either. They fitted well in the palms of her hands, something Ushio was secretly proud of, and in the long run, she was glad that she had developed an actual chest.

It was just the audience that was wrong. Quickly letting go, she hurried inside the stall and allowed the nature to do its call, brief as it turned out to be. Flushing the toilet, Ushio adjusted her panties and skirt.

But then she felt it – that scorching look again. It radiated like the beams of the sun, burning their way into her so intensively, it made her body grow warm again; sweat began to resurface on her forehead, and her heart was beating against the ribs once more. She quickly looked up, only to see the class-president holding onto the edge of the door, peeking over at Ushio from the other side with the widest of grins she had ever sported.

"Heheh.. Found you… Oh I'm so coming over right now!"

Ushio screamed. Few things scared her in life, but right now Nene had become an abomination of a nightmare that now flung herself over to the inside of the stall and blocking the only escape-route. Towering over her once again, Nene smirked at the tomboy, licking her lips in erotic anticipation as she stepped closer, forcing Ushio to fall down on the toilet seat that was fortunately closed.

"Makunouchi-kun…" Nene's voice was rich with sexual malice – the kind that sounds hard to describe and equally hard to imagine, but the tone was nonetheless predatory, possessing. She had her cornered. "I'm hurt, Makunouchi-kun… You tried to hide your recent, womanly growth from me… Now why would you do that?"

_´Isn't it damn obvious?!´_ Ushio screamed in her mind. It was all she could do. The words or the voice didn't come to her; she was voiceless on the spot, that's how far Nene's intimidation went. The new, predatory glint in her lust-struck eyes had her paralyzed.

"Don't look so frightened Makunouchi-kun! We're both women here… Nothing wrong with sharing your… say, developments from spring break. A recap of events if you will! So let's have it, tell your friend Nene everything…"

"N-No! Stay back you pervert! Stay ba-"

The class-president dove into treasure of flesh that was presented before her, grabbing the heavenly fruits of Ushio's hard labour. The tank-top provided barely enough cover with its thin fabric, allowing Nene's touch to feel as if she touched direct skin – disregarding the equally worthless bra.

"-aaaaaahhh…k…ah…" Ushio felt her breath leave her in an instant. The way Nene handled her ample chest was not too unlike how she had caressed them earlier, but this was definitely more wild and passionate to an extent. The way her palms held the fleshy orbs just right and her thumbs brushing over the area where the nipples would be was definitely a welcoming sensation due to it being a bodily reaction. In reality, Ushio hated her situation; she hated Nene for just acting however she damn wanted in order to get through with her selfish and perverted wants.

Yet, despite it all, her bodily reaction couldn't be denied. She could hear Nene snicker to herself in her lust-induced trance as she groped her chest, and the touch was kindling to a fire she couldn't extinguish. She couldn't help it.

Ushio moaned. Quietly, but moaned nonetheless. She arched her back, involuntarily pushing her breasts further towards the skilful hands of her class-president.

"I didn't think you would give in so quickly…" Ushio opened her eyes (she couldn't remember having shutting them) and glanced at the equally flushed redhead. "Say… how about I'll make it even better for the both of us?"

"What…? What are you t-talking about-"

Before another hushed word left Ushio's mouth, Nene had already slithered her nimble fingers up the black tank-top _and_ the bra, continuing with her same skilful manoeuvres on direct flesh. As her thumbs now brushed over the stiffened nipples, Ushio's moans became louder, her body jerking backwards in an attempt to vent out the sensation that was lithe fingers against a fresh chest.

She heard Nene snicker. "You know, since you seem so into this despite trying to evade me… How about we make this a regular occurrence, hm? No one will need to know…"

Ushio could only moan with a small smile in response. Perhaps this could be considered pros regarding her growth after all.

* * *

To be Continued(?)


End file.
